Adjustable arrow rests for in and out adjustment with respect to the adjacent side of a bow handle on which they are mounted have been in use for many years. Also spring pressed arrow spacer buttons which are positionably adjustable as well as adjustably yieldable have been in use for a long time. However, when a spring pressed, positionably adjustable arrow spacer button is employed with a fixed position arrow rest the arrow is required to move laterally along the underlying arrow support element when the spacer button is positionally adjusted. Inasmuch as many of the underlying arrow support elements are designed and configured so as to substantially confine or at least limit lateral movement of the fore end of an arrow in many instances the positional adjustment of the spacer button would be indeed limited. There are obvious advantages in confining the arrow to a finite lateral position on its underlying support element.
Applicant has provided an arrow rest device for mounting on a bow handle which is both adjustably yieldable to lateral arrow pressure acting inward toward the adjacent side of the bow handle and positionably adjustable in or out with respect to the adjacent side of the bow handle.